The Heart's Truth
by freeflyingspirt
Summary: Alfred got on Arthur's nerves one two many times. Trying to find a way to get back at America, England puts him under a spell that makes the user tell their deepest secrets to the world. For once a spell work right or so he thought. US/UK warnings inside.
1. Warning and Stuff

**Disclaimer**: Anyways, I do not awn any of the Hetalia cast. If I do the show would have lots more yaoi goodness.

**Warnings**: Lang, dark arts, dirty jokes, and some other stuff that not good for anyone under 13. You all been warn.

**AN:**Every one jump for joy I made this story into a muilt-chapter story. I'm still going to have the the one shot, but it's going to be in the last chapter from now on. Yeah, I'm still not going to upadte this story as much as my Spain Romano fanfic. One, I love that story more, sorry to all you England and America fans. Two, I still working on filling the empty spots in the story. If and one of you have any ideas just message me. Three, Just got out of the hospital after getting hit by a car while walking Chubbylover dog. Don't work I'm fine and so is the the dog. Coco (the dog) just got some bad burns, she's luck I got in the way for her. I got broken arm, rip, and leg. So typeing takes a long freakn' time. All I ask you is not to text and drive. If you do Russia find you and punish you. Why are you reading this just go to the first chapter.


	2. Chapter One

So sorry that I haven't put this story out as soon as I told everyone, I was working on other things. Plus I don't want to over work my Beta she has other things, more important things to do than sit down and read my crappy stories. So if going to be putting this story out without being beta, then reposting the chapters until she has time to read through it. If any one of you wants to be a beta for this story fill free to ask me. I always treat my betas to some kind of treat. Just look at this story, I wrote it for my beta. Eh, too much talk let's move on the yaoi, I mean story.

* * *

England woke up to a major hang over, "Damn it not again." The British man rolled out of bed on to the floor. Grabbing his head he moaned in pain, "Can't I ever go to out to a bar without getting wasted?" He thought back to what set him off to make him drink way to the point that he couldn't even stand up with leaning on something. Then he heard the phone start to play American Idiot, how did he hate that song but it fit the American so well. "Ah bloody hell, what does he want." Picking up his cellphone he could her Alfred screaming.

"Hey Arthur had a great time with you last night. But seriously you should talk to your fairies when you out with me. You sound like a crazy old woman," America snickered. "It's bad for my wrap if people think I hang out with crazy people, you know being the hero and all. Oh don't forget the meeting is today."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" America already hung up the phone. "You Bloody Git!" England angrily threw the phone against the wall, lucky it didn't break like all the ones before. "Agh my head, maybe some tea will help." Slowly he made his way to the kitchen. "That bastard who does he think he is calling me and for what? Just to call me crazy! He's the one who doesn't want see them. It's his own damn fault." He grabbed his head in pain, "England my old friend you shouldn't yell so much." Arthur started to laugh as he made his tea.

**World Meeting**

England walked into the meeting early like usually did. "What are we going to talk about today?" looking at his notes he started to write and draw stuff on the board. "Looks like both Italy and Romano have some kind of flu; poor guys getting baby by Germany and Spain." England groaned, "Looks like Sweden, Finland, and Sealand are taking some vacation next week." Going down the list made him angry, but mostly lonely. Everyone had someone to love or care for. He had no one. "Damn it all, am I really that alone in the world?" Trying to think of someone that felt his loneliness, he came up with Canada. "He has no one, well old chap you not the only one who's alone in the world." He smiles a bit until a moan came from the other room.

"Gilbert stop it, the meeting is going to start soon." Canada moaning grew louder.

England could hear Prussia chuckle, "You still have an hour till it people starts coming in. Come on Babe just a quick go around."

England slammed his head on the table and covered his ears, "Why do you hate me so?" An hour of hearing the two countries having their fun England was starting to crack, "I swear if I have to hear 'Oh Gilbert harder' one more time someone is going to die!"

"Who are you going to kill this time Arthur?" America asked with a mouth full of hamburgers.

Seeing the American face respark his anger from earlier this morning, "Alfred you dumbass!"

"Hey what did I do this time?"

"You have no right to call me an old woman!"

"Are you still on that? What was that like three weeks ago?"

"It was this morning you tawt! And who are you calling crazy you're the one who has a freak 'alien' in their home!" England used air quotes.

"Hey at least people can see him unlike your so called 'friends'"

"They're real and you know it!" he clench his fist. He was about to jump America when Germany stopped him.

"England, what the hell do you think you're doing? We are at a world meeting not some kind of fight club."

"Let kick his ass!" The British man was trying to break free from his grasp.

"England what did he do to make you so mad this time?" Germany asked trying to say as clam as possible.

"He called me crazy!"

"But England look at you; you're the one screaming and yelling. That looks crazy to me." France smiled.

"Shut it frog!" England once again try break from Germany's iron grip.

"He's just made cuz he know I'm right." America laughed lightly.

"About," the other countries were starting to wonder what he did to get England mad.

"That his so called fairy friends are not real and he sounds like a crazy old woman." America scratches his head.

Everyone started to laugh, "Like England is totally crazy. He does sound like a crazy old woman, da. Germany I thought you only tell little kids that story when they are little. Arthur you don't know how crazy that sounds to hear that from an old country like you."

England turned pale as a ghost. "They are real I'm telling you the truth." The other countries started to laugh even more. The country was about to cry when America patted England on the back.

"You always make the life of the party. Come one let's start the meeting."

"I swear on my life that you will pay for this!" Arthur ran out of the room before anyone could stop him.

* * *

AN: Poor Iggy I felt so bad writing this, but I had to tell you all why he got so mad. Egh try to update soon.


	3. Chapter Two

**AN: **I was trying to get this out to suport spirit day. I hope all who read this better know what it is if not look it up! It a way to show that you care about the world!

* * *

England ran home with almost in tears. "I can't believe that I have to put up with that asshole every world meeting!" England screamed tossed his shoes into the hall closet. He angrily took of his jacket and tie. "I'm not crazy!" He yelled as he punched his pillow on his couch. "The little bastard had no right to tell everyone that I'm crazy." With each word that poured from his mouth the pillow took another blow. "Calling me crazy when his that thing in his house! They're real it's his damn fault he chooses not to believe in my fairies." England moved from punching the pillow to throwing anything he could find. Flower pots and books were flying across the room. "After all I did for him too! I fed him, bathed him, gave him a home to live in, loved him when he was younger and never once did he thank me for any of it!" One of the items he threw caught his eye, it was his dark arts book he hasn't touched since world war two ended. His face change from pure anger to one of revenge in a heartbeat, "Oh I'll make him pay for everything he has done to me!" He sat on the floor flipping through the book pages trying to find the right spell. The curses and spells ranged to love potions to instant death. Finding the perfect one, England began to laugh. "He'll pay, he'll pay this time!"

His little fairy friends began to shake from fear, "I think he lost it this time." Flying mint bunny sighed as he watched his beloved owner snap. The other nodded in agreement.

**After the world meeting**

"Alfred don't you think you were cold to England today," Canada looked at his brother.

"I don't think I did anything wrong," America gave of his famous grin, "beside he know it was all a joke."

"I don't know Al he look like he was about to cry."

"You worry too much," He brushed his little brother's hair. "Now if you don't mind I have a date with that plate of hamburgers at home. I'll see you later Matt."

"Oh maple…"Canada whimpered.

"Got to love the spring," America took in a breath of the fresh spring flowers. "This time of year it's great to be outside; not to hot or to cold. As soon as I get home I'll think I call Matthew over to play ball with me." His stomach growled lightly, "Right after lunch." When he got home he looked at the dusty house. "Man I forgot I had some spring cleaning to do." He grumbled a bit, "I guess I can play catch next week." Opening his broom closet he pulled out his clean supplies.

**England basement**

In the dark room England on his hands and knees drawing odd shapes and forms, "That should do it. "Now where did I put those candles?" Looking at the clutter room he found some lying by his book, "that's right found them already, silly old chap" Lighting the candles and opening the book to the page was about ready to start, "This one will do perfectly. The fool will never know what hits him." Walking to the middle of his drawing he began to read the spell. "The heart's truth, one cannot escape this unwilling event. When one is under this spell nothing is kept secret from the world; not even the ones that only their heart keeps. Alfred Jones you will never be able to escape the hearts truth!" A gust of wind blew out the candles caring the smoke outside. "That should do it." Looking at his clock it was already seven at night, "Who knew revenge could take some much time?" Arthur laughed lightly. "Better make something to eat," he even yawned a bit. "Then it's off to bed for me."

**America house**

"All I need to do is dump this stuff in the basement and I'm done for that day." He was caring a box of winter clothes and blankets. He opened to door to the dark room and turn on a lamp, "Where should I put you guys." Finding an open spot on the floor Alfred dropped the box and began to cough. "Tony did you burn some popcorn again?" The little alien nodded his head no as he passed by the door. "If you did don't do it again ok." America sighed as he looked around his basement. "Why haven't I spent more time in here?" Looking round he found his old toys his older mentor made. Then he thought back to when he used to play for hours with England. "He even broke his arm making each one special for me," he was gently rubbing each one carefully. Next the box was is old tea set he and Arthur share together whenever he came over to visit. This brought him back to all the times Iggy would feed him his awful cooking. "At least it was from the heart." He picked up the old suit England bought for him. "I hate to admit it I did look hot in this." Rolling his eyes, America put the suit back in its box. "Damn he right the whole time!" The next thing that caught his eye was old gun. Tears began to form in America's eyes when he looked back at his gun, "Why do I have to cry every time I'm down here." He picks up the old gun and looks at the scratch, "He could have easily had killed me that day, but why didn't he?" He ran his hand over the mark as tears freely fell from his eyes, "I wonder if he loved me like I love him back then?" America quickly covered his mouth, "No I still love him… Alfred just say you ha ha hate hi… I can't… I can't help but say… I LOVE ARTHUR!" America screamed out. Dropping the gun America ran to his room. He buried his head in his pillows. "There is something wrong with me… why do I feel this way?" Alfred took of his glasses, "maybe a good night sleep will get my mind off Iggy."

* * *

**AN:** So there you have another chapter. Took a long time to type, Woot I can type 10 words an minute with one hand. I'm getting faster too! Yeah if you don't know having a cast on sucks I can't wait till next month when I can talk this off. So give me review to tell me if I need to change anything, or to just say hi. Random fact I was writing chapter while playing this song http: /www. youtube. com/ watch? v=m WQf13B8epw yeah take out the spaces. Go Canada! Yeah I even bought the song on itunes. Sad isn't it?


	4. Chapter Three

AN: Thank you all who wore orange on the 19th of November. It was really nice that so many people care about others. It still that a young life was lost, but in good news every school in our town raised money to help out the family. Way to go guys! On the good news no more cast for me, but still have to wear a brace. one more thing sorry I still havn't beta my stories yet. We been both busy with school. I try to get a beta one out ASAP.

* * *

"Wow I never thought we would ever go out on a date." America laughed, even if he couldn't make out the voice of his date. "Ouch that hurts, I'm not that much of a jerk to not notice when I'm in love."

The mumbling started to became bit clearer, "Oh really, then tell me how long have you 'love me'?"

"It must have been since the Revolutionary War. Why do you think I save your ass in both World Wars? It's just my way of showing how much I care about you."

"That's not very nice to say to someone your care about," The other started to laugh lightly.

"Here let me make it better," America pulled his date in to a heating kiss. When Alfred opened his eyes he screamed. His date was no other than Arthur of England.

America quickly woke up from his dream, "Oh thank God it was only a dream." He rolled over to check what the time was. "Twelve, you have to be kidding me." Not wanting to go back to sleep the hero decided to down stairs to watch some TV. The first thing was on was Dr. Who. "Out of all things to be on, it had to be Arthur's favorite show. Ok what else is on?" Flipping the channel to something else; this time it happens to be a rerun of American Idol. "You have to be shitting me someone else from England. Alright what else? Maybe there's a movie on?" Flipping to through the movie channel America found out that all 200 hundred channels he own were some from England or written by English writers. "Forget it!"

The now depressed country sat in the dark thinking about his life. "When in the hell did I start to like him? Was it nine years ago? When he took care of me when my people were attacked that September?" He started to think even more. He even place in hand on his heart, "No it was before that. How about the time everyone thought the cold war was pointless, but he still stood by my side more than anyone; even his if his Boss protested him doing so. That's no it either."

He moved deeper into his memory. "World War two that could be it, I did save his ass so many times in that war." He grabbed his heart more, "No it was sooner. What about the Great Depression? He took care of me when I was too sick to even walk. He even had a cold himself." America smiled at how kind England was toward him. "No it has to be sooner, World War One maybe? It could have been any one of those years," his heart started to beat a little faster. "No sooner than that. The Civil War, he stood by my side when I went in to the coma." America started to hear is own heartbeat.

"I'm so close, what is it?" Then it dawn on him his dream hold the answer. He, Alfred F. Jones, fell in love with Arthur Kirkland around the America Revolution. "Aw shit no way this can… can't… It's true!" America grabbed his heart like it was in pain, "It must be…but why did it take me this long to figure it out?"

A quick flashback happen of even thing he and England did in their past. Most of them were America and England fighting with each other, but what came to mind was that war. "Why did I do that? I mean it's ok if my people want freedom, but to go out and tell him I'm not your little brother. That was cold even for me."

Call America crazy, but it sounded like his heart was talking to him._ You did it to show that you love him. _

"How is that showing him I love him?"

_You wanted to show him that you can be care for another, not just yourself._

"I only showed him that I can be a jerk."

_In your own way that is how show you care for someone._

"But Arthur doesn't see it like that.'

_Try something new then. If you really love him then show him._

"You're right whoever you are!"

_Your heart you dope!_

"Right, so how should I show him?"

_How should I now I only tell you what you already know._

"Some help you are."

_Do you want to die? I can stop beating whenever I want. You should have been dead with all that junk you put in your body._

"Hey I work out…. Whenever I get free…ok I never do any more."

_You can't lie to me. _

"Why is that?"

_I don't know?_

"We are getting side track, how do I show Arthur that I care about him?" Thinking about everyone that can help him out on person came to mind. "Matthew can help. He knows Arthur just as well as I do!"

_Maybe even better._

"What the hell, you're sub post to be on my side!"

_I'm just telling the truth, even if it hurts._

"I liked it better when you didn't talk."

_That hurts, that hurts a lot._

"We are even, now shut up so I can call Matthew."

* * *

AN continued: That was fun to write, most that last bit when America started to talk to himself. I should have never took this part out in the first place. Oh well, you all get to read it now. On more thing, I drew a part from the dream in this chapter. Just look up on my DA page. The link is on my homepage. Here just take out the spaces. http:/ freeflyingspirt. deviantart. com /art/ The-Heart-s-Truth- 186612135?q=&qo=


	5. Chapter Five

**AN:** Wow I really shouldn't have let this go so long without updating. I'm so sorry for the long wait. I hope you all can forgive me. I'll stop talking and get on with it.

* * *

America sat in his brother's living room at one o'clock in the morning, waiting for his cup of coffee that he was promised an hour ago. After wondering why Canada was taking so long brewing up some coffee, America started to think of excuses on why his brother was slow. Though America always thought his brother was just naturally slow with everything he did.

"Hey bro," he yelled. "What's taking so long?"

Before Alfred could get his answer, Canada walked in with some coffee.

"So Al, why did you want to see me at this unholy hour?" Canada complained. "You know I have company over every Friday?" Canada poured himself and his brother a cup.

"I don't care about your company! I'm having a freak out and all you want to talk about is your life!" America was already starting on the wrong foot. "I'm freakin' out, bro. I'm in love with my ex-caretaker. God, England! I'm freaking in love with England, of all people! Didn't you get that while we were on the phone? I'm in love with England. Not the land, but the person. I'm in love with Arthur, that man with the nice accent and perfect fa-I mean...Mattie! Don't you think it's weird?"

Canada took a sip out of his maple coffee, "Nope, not at all."

"WHAT! THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?" he cried out in frustration. "I'm in love with Arthur, and I'm starting to think he's...uh..." America blushed. "I-I think he's kind of cute. Uh, but and that's all you have to say?"

"Alfred keep it down, it took forever for me to get Gilbert and the gang to bed."

"Gilbert? What? Albino man? Why are they here anyways?"

"First, you don't want to talk about him and now you do," Canada took a deep breath. "Francis, Antonio, and Gilbert are having a 'bad touch trio' get together, like they always do on Friday. Well, like every Friday, they get wasted. Since one is my boyfriend, Lovino is sick in bed, and the other I owe my life to, I just let them crash here for the night." Canada let out a sigh. "At least this time they didn't destroy the bar or my house like they did last month."

"You're too kind, Matt. Now I feel bad for waking you up so late." America gave his brother a big hug. "Thank you, bro."

After the many years Canada known his brother, never did he once hear him say sorry to him nor gave him a hug willingly. "I don't mind at all, your family and I- er, Me, Kumajiro, Gilbert sometimes, Obama, yeah...people like us care about your feelings." Canada hugged back. "Now back to the matter at hand. When did this all get started?"

America thought for a minute. "I guess it's been over hundreds of years, but it hit hard when I was cleaning out my basement. I found a bunch of crap England gave me while growing up." America took a drink of coffee. "Don't you find that odd?"

"No, America. It's not. In fact, I tend to notice you hide your true feelings about people behind your cocky smile. But today for the first time in your life, Al, you truly showed me how much you love me. I think you had an epiphany of some sort."

"I'm not going to die from that, am I?"

Canada chucked a bit, "No, America. It means you had enlightenment."

"Meaning?"

"That you stopped being the asshole of the world and you're starting to let your feelings come out in the open."

"FUCK YOU, CANADA. I'M NOT A-oh geez you're right...you're right I am." America rubbed his head a little, filled with disappointment. "But you're going help me change into a better person, right? I want to show Iggy how much I love him." America's eyes grew big, almost like balls of light, or like the money he gave to get Canada to buy him a big-mac.

"Iggy? Wow. That's a cute pet name. When did you start calling him that?" Canada rolled his eyes.

"In my head, um… since I was taken by him. I think a cute little fac- I mean ugly -brows, ah who am I kidding. Mattie, I think he's attractive. Haha. But I want to start calling him something nicer from now on. You don't think it's weird for me to have nickname for him, do you?"

"Oh no. Of course not. Obama calls you 'Fatass' all the time, and Gilbert calls his dick the 'sex machine' all the time. Everyone has a nickname for something." Canada rolled his eyes again.

"Matt...what the hell are out talking about?"

"Haha, I was kidding. But wow, Al, you got it bad. How did you keep this to yourself for so long?"

"I was full of myself, plus I didn't want to think that I was into guys. I mean my citizens would be angry, right? Oh Jesus, what would God and Jesus think! It seems like the whole world is full of gays; Russia, China, Italy, Germany, Spain, Romano, Finland, Sweden, France, and other counties too."

"You're exaggerating a bit there, America. Many of those countries still don't approve of homosexuality. Not openly at least." Canada informed him.

"Whatever. I used to be afraid of being like you, Bro. I kinda didn't want to be gay like you and Gilbert are."

"America, really. There's nothing wrong with that-"

"Hearing you make out during breaks used to get on my nerves because I couldn't get any. No really. I've never gotten any in my life. Not even a kiss...unless you count the times Iggy kissed me on the cheek? Uh, I told everyone that I'm straight and would kill anyone who hit on me from the same gender as me. Homophobic, I know, but whatever."

Canada mentally slapped himself as his brother carried on.

"You know, I used to blame you from making me feel like I'm gay. I was like 'my bro is a homo' and I used to put kick me signs on your to make a point, but no one could see you so it didn't work."

"America, I swear to God-"

"Which is a good thing I guess because you were so loud when it came to sex. You were like 'Oh Gilbert ….'"

"Al, shut up!" Canada was turning bright red, "I don't-"

"Aw man. So loud! Hey, do you think Iggy's a screamer? I hope he is. He can scream about how awesome I am."

"No one is more 'awesome' than Prussia!" Gilbert screamed in his sleep, though he was unaware of what was going on. Canada, aware that Gilbert had awaken, went over to wake Prussia up.

Canada jabbed him in the shoulder. "Prussia, come on. Get up. Help me out here, please."

"Aw come on, baby. Five more minutes-"

"NOW!"

Prussia had somehow woken himself up, accidentally slapping Antonio in the face and kicking France in the chest on his way, whether it was really an accident was not addressed. "Yo, 'merica. Why are you bothering my boyfriend?"

"I'm scared I'm in love with England!" America cried out, expecting Prussia to laugh at him until he heard laughing on the other end of the phone.

"Really? Oh boy, I saw this day coming. Ah, one minute...okay. Look, there's not much wrong with being with a guy. Maybe you should stop being so closed-minded and let yourself lose, like France, Spain, and I?"

"You mean I have to be a drunken moron?"

"...No. You're doing a good job of being one of those things. Point is, go with it. Before France goes...er, continues. I'd give it a try. I hear he's in love with you too."

"What?" America cried. "Really!"

"No. Now don't disturb my sleep time. I have to rejuvenate for my awesome powers. GUTEN NACHT!" Prussia screamed, falling asleep on the spot.

"Ah, sorry about that, America. But I'd agree with him. Just go with it, you know!" Canada cheered him on. "Here, why don't you sleep on it, okay?"

America sighed. "Alright. I'll try. Maybe I might find newer feelings, or something."

"Good good." Canada smiled. "I really should get going though. Get better, okay?"

Canada hung up before America could reply back, showing he was in a bit of a hurry now that Gilbert was half-awake.

"Guess I'll just to bed then." America told himself, thinking about England in the process.


End file.
